Baby Boo
Appearance Baby Boos can very in appearance, but here are some examples of the rarity of certain items of clothing features in Boos's culture. Common: Uh Oh face, lei, Caucasian (white) skin, Cutiemouse face, umbrella hat, big head used as a burrito wrap, pigtails,dress,semicircle shaped accessories used as diapers. Uncommon: Holiday crown, woman face, smiling girl face, Sniffles face, male, blonde pigtails, long brown hair, long black hair, long blonde hair, blonde ponytail, Dizzy face,glasses.slightly tanned skin,adult Rare: Other types of hair, default face, canine in species(has happened before) Personality Baby Boos tend to be self-centered, claiming to be the cutest and youngest. They have a habit of chewing on their toes to the point of infection, causing frequent sickness. When they get sick, they can get angry at their mother if she doesn't have magical healing powers or isn't a doctor, as their severe xenophobia prevents them from even ''looking ''at a doctor - or ANY stranger for that matter - without getting fussy. Some Baby Boos somewhat tolerate older siblings. Younger siblings, however, are a big no nwo for them, because ''obviously being the youngest matters. ''Just kidding. Baby Boos' roleplayers are usually under 13, so they don't have kids in real life, but if they were older and had kids, they'd love their children the same. Their mother, or "mwa mwa", always does what the Baby Boo says. If the mom were to discipline her Baby Boo, they'd most likely run away because they want "perfect mwa mwas" and "perfect mwa mwas" do not discipline, apparently. The alignment for the average Baby Boo would be Neutral Evil. ☀http://easydamus.com/neutralevil.html Traditions Despite the fact that Baby Boos are babies (obviously), they have a culture. While normal, well-functioning babies just crawl and cry and sleep and put things in their mouths, Baby Boos can somehow play with their toes. While it may look like innocent behaviour, they are actually counting how many unfortunate "mwa mwas" they abandoned in the last 2 hours. Names Baby Boos come in a variety of names, more than just "Baby Boo." Common prefixes: Baby, Li'l, Lil, Wi'l, Wil, Little, Wittle, Whittle, BB, Tot'z, Toto, Beh beh, tot tot. Common suffixes: Boo, Woo, Unicorn, Chubz, Nugget, Bubba, Uni, Mimi, Momo, chubz, bee, honey, princess, pinky, bee, blue, angel, cherry, banana. Speaking Baby Boos speak with W's in too many words. It's common sense that young children cannot usually pronounce l or r (e.g. wess instead of less), but Baby Boos take it to a whole new level. Wes means yes, weddy means teddy, and so on. Some of the words they say can't even be pronounced by younger children and people with speech disorders. "mwa mwa", meaning Mama, is very hard for them to pronounce, yet Baby Boos pronounce it just fine. Even though Roblox is just a game and it doesn't ''have ''to be realistic, speaking like a Baby Boo can make reading their messages really hard! If you're roleplaying as a baby, here are some examples of how you should speak so that everyone can understand you. Say: "Aga (I'm very hungry!)" Don't say: "Goo goo ga ga (mwe nweed mwa mwa mwilky)!" In recent years baby boos have been complicating their language further converting to hewwo to jewo or erro they also punctuate their sentences with ’sh or ‘zz and put these random sounds in random parts of a sentence they also put a lot of symbols in the front and back of the sentences (Example: #$/ mwe name’sh ish beh beh boo’zz’’”$&) Shinabiru made a Baby Boo Translator. The program used is very buggy, so in order for the translator to turn mother into "mwa mwa", for example, the bugs have to be fixed. Unfortunately, Shinabiru can't do anything about this, as she did not create the website used for making her translator. https://lingojam.com/BabyBooSpeak Biology Baby boo biology can be considered different from humans for example a normal baby wouldn’t mind bottles and formula and some baby boos do but it’s probably different since they will flat out spit out formula(or mwa mwa milky) if they are given. In a recent study some baby boos can’t age they literally stay young forever. They seem to be able to live without air for extended periods of time as they are put in boxes and ask mothers to open them for something cute or a cute surprise or just a surprise(and who knows how long they have been in that box) Baby boos also seem to be able to walk despite being newborn. Baby boos also are smaller than human babies they occasionally can fit in tea cups in fact another recent study resulted in the witnessing of a baby boo entering the pocket of someone. Baby boo intelligence is viewed to be very low but not as low as a typical baby. Issues Regarding Baby Boos Not issues (stuff that Boo Busters shouldn't complain about): Their ability to talk, lacking hair, crying over injuries, being a baby, getting injured, roleplaying Minor issues (stuff that Boo Busters make fun of): Making conditions like premature birth and cancer seem "cute", talking with too many W's, crying over stupid things, putting the word "cutely" in everything, getting injured all the time. Major issues (stuff that should be stopped): Competing to be the youngest, rudeness towards strangers and fathers and siblings, inappropriate activities such as breastfeeding (it's not inappropriate IRL but it is on Roblox) and stealing attention. Extreme issues (stuff that should DEFINITELY be stopped): Racism, sexism. They most prominently Appeared in the hit now terminated game - adopt and raise a cute kid by tremity as many young players chose to be this annoying monstrosity. Category:Enemies of the Boo Busters